Paradoxos
by life.garden
Summary: Ocasiões do destino fazem Chihiro voltar ao velho parque de diversoes, esperança e medo a dominam, mas o que sera que acontece quando ela descobre que esta sendo perseguida pela pessoa que mais ama?


**PARADOXOS.**

**1. De volta ao velho parque de diversões.**

"Chihiro, acorda ou você vai se atrasar!" Gritou sua mãe da cozinha.

"Já vai mãe, só mais cinco minutinhos...não, melhor, cinco vezes cinco elevada a milésima potencia de minutinhos..." Murmurou Chihiro se contorcendo contra o travesseiro. Abrindo lentamente os olhos e já meio acordada ela percebeu claramente uma coisa.

Ela havia sonhado de novo.

Pelas suas contas, essa devia ser a terceira noite seguida que Kohaku aparecia em meio a um sonho corria pelo por um campo muito bonito, estranhamente familiar ela notou.. muito florido, com grandes arvores e a brisa fresca passeava sobre sua a pele fazendo cócegas. Em seu sonho ela não conseguia ver o fim daquele lugar tão exuberante, ate aí tudo bem tudo porque ela se sentia bem ali, até que de repente tudo ficava negro e ela caia, sabia que caia apesar de não ver nada. Então tudo mudava de novo e monstro sem rosto apontava para um dragão branco que não parecia ferido mas mortalmente agoniado, ela sabia quem era... seu coração martelava no peito, sabia que deveria ajudar, ele parecia muito perturbado e ela não sabia a razão, tinha o desejo de abraçar e confortar de dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas quando chegava perto o dragão branco se tornava negro e muito ferido, parecia prestes a morrer e então tudo se desmanchava de novo ela acordava, sempre com uma sentimento estranho que não sabia identificar.

Sete anos haviam se passado. Muita coisa tinha acontecido desde então, ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que ela e seus pais saíram do túnel e de como eles ficaram confusos quando chegaram à nova casa e viram tudo sujo e empoeirado e mais confusos ainda ao descobrirem que levaram meses para chegar a casa que estava a dois quarteirões de onde tudo tinha acontecido, sem ter explicações por fim preferiram ignorar o fato, ela que não iria explicar como seus pais viraram porcos e quase eram devorados por deuses..não..-fez uma careta- nunca acreditariam nela.

No fim, acabou por se acostumar aquele lugar, aquele fim de mundo. Já estava no ultimo ano do colégio, logo estaria livre dos professores e das aulas chatas também, mas antes tinha que passar na ultima fase de provas.-gemeu angustiada com a idéia- Fez varias amizades, conheceu uns carinhas.. nada muito serio, a verdade é que nunca conseguiu esquecer Kohaku ou Haku... definitivamente ele tinha uma cadeira cativa em seu coração...uma cadeira que estava meio vazia no momento. _Afinal, onde ele esta?_ _Será que um dia eles se encontrariam de novo?Será que esta vivo?_ ou pior...

"Será que ele se esqueceu de mim?" Disse fazendo careta a voz abafada contra o travesseiro._ Perguntas..só tenho perguntas sem respostas._

"Chihiro! Eu não vou falar outra vez!" Gritou sua mãe de repente, tirando ela de seus pensamentos. – _Mamãe_ _pelo jeito ela esta fritando ovos_ - Com um grunhido ela levantou preguiçosamente da cama e pegou o relógio que estava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e ver que iria chegar realmente atrasada se não se apressasse. Passando a mão pelos cabelos emaranhados, se levantou.

_._._

Sra. Miyazaki podia ouvir sua filha descendo ruidosamente as escadas, e depois ver ela se arrastar até se sentar a mesa. "Achei que você não ia levantar hoje"

"Bom dia pra você também, mãe" disse a menina enchendo a boca de bolacha, se preparando para pegar o café. "Hoje eu vou chegar mais tarde, combinei com a Sakura e a Hayame de estudar ate mais tarde"

"É por causa da semana de provas? Se eu não te conhecesse diria que esta a perigo em alguma matéria" disse sua mãe estreitando os olhos.

"Eu não estou a perigo!" a garota disse com uma voz que tentava parecer incrédula- _Bem não tão a perigo assim mas ela não precisa saber disso-_ "Hayame quer ter certeza de que vai passar em todas as provas então convidou eu e Sakura para estudar com ela"

"Tudo bem, so não se atrase muito para o jantar, seu pai fica todo chato quando tem que esperar", disse a Sra. Miyazaki se preparando para a pilha de louça que tinha pela frente.

"Sim Senhora, querida mamãe" disse a garota fazendo graça exagerada já se levantando com mochila nas costas. Deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha " Até mais tarde" disse enquanto corria porta a fora.

_._._

A verdade era que passar horas estudando sem parar era muito chato e cansava os olhos, concluiu Chihiro depois de mais de três horas na biblioteca com Sakura e Hayame sem contar o tempo em que estavam na escola e ela podia jurar que viu Sakura dormir pelo menos duas vezes nesse meio tempo, e tudo com direito a um fio de baba escorrendo, –_Eca_- pensou, fazendo uma pequena careta. Hayame parecia ser a única realmente empenhada a fritar o cérebro com tanta matéria.

"Meninas vamos terminar por hoje? Já esta ficando tarde e eu não consigo ler mais nada alem de borrões" disse Sakura por fim, tirando Chihiro de seus pensamentos.

"Já era hora" disse a garota. "Achei que ninguém fosse dizer"

"Então"Começou Hayame " agente se encontra aqui na biblioteca amanhã no mesmo horário?"

"Por mim tudo bem" disse Chihiro, Sakura fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Pegando os livros as três amigas saíram fofocando sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

_._._

Chihiro estava cansada, mas não lenta o suficiente para perceber que estava sendo seguida.

A principio, pensou ser coisa da sua imaginação que dois homens vestidos de preto a tivessem seguido desde o momento em que saiu da biblioteca, mas então ela errou de propósito o caminho de casa por duas vezes e eles continuavam atrás dela, agora tinha que pensar em uma maneira de se livrar deles antes que a alcançassem, mas então pra piorar, sua mente começou a ir por um caminho que ela não gostava, um arrepio lhe correu a espinha ao imaginar o que eles iriam querer dela- _Eu sou so uma estudante pobre, não tenho dinheiro, bom eu tenho lápis, canetas e eles podem levar tudo que eu não ligo-_ pensamentos nada reconfortantes passavam em sua cabeça fazendo com que seu nervosismo começasse a ficar mais aparente. Seu senso de preservação lhe dizia para correr._ Só mais um pouquinho.._

De repente ao virar uma rua Chihiro desatou a correr o mais rápido que podia, conseguiu olhar para trás para ver que os dois homens também haviam virado a esquina e agora estavam correndo a toda velocidade atrás dela. Com um grito desesperado ela continuou em disparada, não sabia para onde estava indo, so sabia que precisava fugir e se esconder, por puro instinto seus pés a guiaram para o único lugar em que não tinha ido durante os sete anos que se passaram.

O parque de diversões abandonado.

Ofegante, ela parou de vez na entrada do túnel, o sol estava se pondo no horizonte, ela sabia que não deveria entrar mas se não entrasse eles a alcançariam e.. "O que eu faço?" disse exasperada. O momento de indecisão terminou quando ao olhar para trás pode ver que os dois homens se aproximavam rapidamente, correu para dentro do túnel esperando que a escuridão do mesmo a escondesse de quem quer que a estivesse perseguindo. Para sua surpresa eles estavam prestes a entrar no túnel também.

"A gatinha pode correr, mas não pode se esconder" disse um dos dois homens com um tom melodiosamente malicioso na entrada do corredor.

Repulsa e nojo fizeram seu estomago revirar com essas palavras e ela disparou a correr novamente mais para dentro do túnel ate sair em um conhecido salão que irradiava luz de suas janelas indicando que o sol caia rapidamente no horizonte, - pode ouvir passos apressados vindo do corredor então correu, sem saber o que á aguardava do outro lado daquelas paredes.

Ao ver que a garota saíra do salão, os dois homens pararam de correr e com um sorriso cúmplice, olharam um para o outro e como mágica desapareceram no ar em meio a uma fumaça negra.

**Continua...**

Booom, eu estava la assistindo a Viagem de Chihiro com minha pipoquinha, e agora estou aqui com uma fic e milhões de idéias fervendo na minha cabeça, espero que gostem... comentem, se não, não saberei se gostaram ou se continuo...enfim..aceito criticas construtivas, mas por favor sejam bonzinhos comigo porque essa é minha a primeira fic mostro a outras pessoas XD

No mais é isso aí o/ :P


End file.
